


Schn T’Gai

by einzell



Series: Kittitan [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: Admiral Forest wakes up in a world of hurt and finds hes been gifted a new lease on life(pre-Kitittan)
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Kittitan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Schn T’Gai

Oh God. The pain...........Soval. Darkness. Heavy crushing weight. Can’t breathe. Those horrible screams. Can’t stay awake. Bright light. Darkness. Maxwell opened his eyes. He was lying in bed in a dimly lit room. He tried to move and discovered he was encased in a body cast. He felt a presence on his temple. Fingertips. Moving his eyes to the right he saw a robed Vulcan pulling his hand away and standing erect. Beside him stood a young reldai.

With a look, the healer dismissed her. and looked back at Max.

“Osu. I must ask you to not move. You were grievously injured, and we are still a long way to having you ambulatory. You have questions that we will try to answer. But it will not be this day. Please rest.”

With a nod. The healer turned and left the room leaving Max laying there thinking of how he’d ended up here. Remembering the running conversation while entering the security check point in the United Earth Embassy. They were well inside the hallway when Maxwell sensed a low rumble. Max had just enough time to shield Soval when they had been engulfed by the explosion. There was several seconds or minutes of excruciating pain. A heavy weight across him, Soval underneath him. Then before he lost consciousness, he saw a bright light engulf them. His thought being, someone really stepped in it to bomb the embassy.

Thinking on that, he couldn’t help the anger that smoldered deep down inside. So damn close to having a closer accord with the Vulcans and now this. As he faded off to sleep he made no effort to control his grief as it overwhelmed him. He woke again many hours later. Days or weeks. He had no idea. He found the same healer standing over him withdrawing his hand to clasp it with the other one in front of him. Beside him stood Soval and a young Vulcan female whose

poise told him she was in a position of authority.

“Welcome back Maxwell. In a few more days you should be able to move about. We had to put you in a healing trance to hasten your healing, you were very nearly dead when we beamed you out of there. Unfortunately, we were unable to save the other three who we were to contact concerning our “special project”. They were buried too deep in the rubble.”

“Soval. How long? Where am I?” He finally managed to speak.

“You are at our clan holdings, in fact in the very same room where Genevieve stayed in during her confinement. It was necessary to keep you hidden considering what had transpired.”

Soval paused, then the young woman added. “Your embassy was bombed three months ago. Over 43 dead. We eventually found out the guilty ones and inadvertently did away with the high command. You are listed as dead, along with 31 other humans. As you will soon realize in the coming weeks.”

Looking at Soval , she nodded and stepped back from the bed to stand beside the healer, Soval went on.

“ We felt your efforts in liaison with us as well as your investigation into subversive elements was too valuable to be compromised. That and the fact that I could not bear to lose a friend warranted the secrecy.”

“Thank you.” Max whispered.

“The cause is more than sufficient Max. We both share a daughter who needs to be cherished even more. And that more than anything, I will not abide their anguish. When I return to earth. I will share my memories with all three if you wish Abigail to. I will not share that you are still alive.”

“But how will you soften the blow if I’m dead?” Soval smirked at Max’s question.

“You can trust me on this Max. I will formulate a way to assure them that all is not lost.”

“Alright Soval. I have no choice in that matter. What would you have in mind for me then? After I’ve healed.”

“So far Maxwell, all we ask is for you to be healed. We do have something in mind.”

When Soval gestured with his right hand. Max noticed a young Reldai step forward to stand beside Soval.

“S’Rel will be assisting you with your healing and help bring you up to date with current events.”

Max turned his attention to S’Rel, then with a sigh. Turned back to Soval.

“I know that you will cherish and protect our family Soval. But as of this moment you’re to regard Young Max and Oliver as enemy combatants. As their father, I had never instilled the values they are going by, and they have demonstrated an unrepentant animosity towards their sister and niece. I have the suspicion that you will embark on that little project you had mentioned. I am curious if it involves humans.”

“It does. And soon it shall be explained.” Reaching out, he laid a hand on Max’s shoulder.

Soval looked apologetic when Max winced. He was still stiff and sore. Turning his attention to the bedside table. He indicated the items laid out on it.

“We took the liberty of retrieving these items from your personal baggage that you may need. I apologize that I had to meld with you to find out. Since we were unable to contact the three we were to meet. This will be almost the only evidence we have on Terra Prime’s activities. We were also able to retrieve what we needed from their personal effects that would be helpful in this investigation.”

Pausing. Soval looked back at T’Pau a moment.

“Just for your involvement in any activities other than continuing that investigation. I will have to ask you to trust us. We will not stonewall you and keep you informed. But what we have asked remains in effect.”

Max nodded. Then laid his head back, closing his eyes, he faded off to sleep. Soval seemed to sag for a moment. The sadness of the last months catching up to him. Without turning around he asked the healer.

“It may be foolish on me to ask Honored Elder but I must inquire. How much longer before he has the strength to function?”

T’Pau spoke up before the healer.

“Soval, we should let his body heal. For a human, he sustained injuries that should have killed him. His qualifications will be of service to us. However, it will not be beneficial to push him so soon after such a trauma.”

Soval looked sharply back at T’Pau. Then resignedly replied.

“Then let it be as you say Minister.” He replied. He regarded his friend for a moment longer before turning to leave Max‘s bedside.

T’Pau joined him has he made for the door. The healer remained for a moment longer then turned and left behind them.

It was another four months before he was ambulatory to move around let alone dress himself. And underwent a very painful recuperation. Soval returned to Earth to resume his duties at the consulate. But he always ensured to keep Max informed of what was happening both in his family and what ever the V’Shar had uncovered in StarFleet. His family had taken his death quite hard. But what indications Soval could reveal through Genevieve showed that both his sons demonstrated no grief or regret, but some relief. Like somehow Maxwell had been holding them back from the grand plan of conquest. Max had been gravely disappointed in his sons after he found out that they were more involved with Terra Prime than even he realized. He was particularly enraged when it had been revealed that Admiral Gardiner and almost a dozen other flag officers. Men that he had confided in and trusted had switched their allegiance to that terrorist group. For the rest of his convalescence, he resolved to do something about this abomination that was tearing his world apart. And by proxy. Vulcan.

Despite his debilitation, he had managed to continue his investigations. Though it appeared pointless to him now. It had almost been two years since the bombing, and he was well ambulatory enough to have the run of the clan holding he was housed. It was on one of his wanderings to the botanical gardens when he saw them. He had been about to round a curve in the path to head towards the pools. This curve passed through a thick stand of reeds which camouflaged his impromptu vantage point. It was noticing a flash of color through the foliage that prompted him to stop and observe. There was a group of children playing in the pools, and as he observed them. From his vantage point there were differences in their features and mannerisms. As a houseguest and shirttail relation to Soval. Max knew and understood that he was more tightly integrated with the clan than even an allied guest would be. His exposure to Vulcan children while it had been limited had been telling. He realized that while these children had Vulcan features and mannerisms, they clearly acted in human ways. Hearing something to his left drew his attention to look back down the path. T’Sar stood there observing him. Beside her stood a young Vulcan boy. Almost the same age as the children he had been observing. The boy simply eyed him curiously while T’Sar looked pensive but stoic.  
“ We were unsure of when to acquaint you. However. The feline appears to be out of containment.”  
Max snorted at the clumsy attempt at an earth colloquialism. But he couldn’t help but smile.  
“And this is Soval’s son? He asked.  
“I am Sevrin.” The boy answered.  
“ Yes you are and it is a pleasure to meet you. “  
Max replied the young man. Turning his attention back to T’Sar. Nodding towards where the other children were playing. He asked.  
“ Are they Genevieve ‘s?”  
“ Yes admiral. A small portion of them. We had them rotated in groups between the holdings. Even though they have been integrated into the families they had to be afforded the chance to learn of their humanness.”  
looking past Max through the foliage. She continued.  
“ 15 of these children are Genevieve ‘s, included are 15 of the other five donors. You are looking at approximately 2/3 of those born. The remaining ones are still to be implanted. And be truthful that is yet to be determined. We had encountered some difficulty towards the end.”  
“ The end? What kind of difficulty? “  
T’Sar actually appeared reluctant to answer. Sevrin almost moved to place himself in front of his mother. Only to stop when max raised a hand and T’Sar put a hand on his shoulder, admonishing him. Sevrin reluctantly fell back, but eyed him warily.  
Max sighed tiredly, his gaze fixed between Sevrin and T’Sar. Not sure what to say.  
“ I am open to suggestion on what to do next, it’s obvious I was not to meet them until you felt I was ready. So I will go back the way I came. And when the Castellan is ready to have me integrate with them. Then and only then will I meet them. “  
He said before T’Sar could speak. With a respectful man to mother and son. He limped back up the path. As soon as he reentered the building the tears started. This is no way to meet your own grandchildren he thought bitterly as he made his way to his room. With difficulty he finally made it to his quarters before his leg finally gave out. He fell on his bed trying to massage the cramping and stabbing pain out of his muscles. He found it almost impossible when one’s body’s wracked with sobs. He ended up laying there and crying it out. Realizing that after all this time since the bombing, he was not ready to go on, let alone spend time with his grandchildren. It had been very sobering for him to realize what a mess he had been in after waking up from the disaster that was the embassy bombing. While it had been a welcome distraction closing the loose ends of the investigation. It was very unsatisfying. He was mainly cognizant of knowing his family and himself right now were considered collateral damage and he was dead in the eyes of his home world. He felt powerless to do anything about it. He finished the investigatory work that he could, turning it over to Soval and then had gone on to do whatever projects he could to fight the deep depression. And one of the regular visits with Soval and T’Sar he received a pleasant surprise.


End file.
